Ugly
by Princess Peachella
Summary: May can't stop singing the song 'Ugly' by '2NE1'. And Drew thinks there's a reason for that. Will Drew be able to find out?


Hey y'all~ I know I should be updating Boarding School or Thousand Miles, but I couldn't get this thought out of my head so…yeah. Still, hope you enjoy. One-shot! Contestshipping 3 I don't own the song Ugly by 2NE1 and Pokémon, of course.

Drew's POV

"I think I'm ugly, and nobody wants to love me, just like her I wanna be pretty, I wanna be pretty, don't lie-

"May! Just shut up already!" I yelled at her.

"Fine. I'll go someplace else where my talent would be appreciated. See you later, Drew." She walked out of the room, probably heading for the kitchen.

I sighed. Why does May even bother to sing that song? I've heard that song, probably a million times because it's on May's favorites playlist in her iPod. And because May requires me to hear it at least five times a day. Ten on holidays. But still, the song doesn't suit her. The song's about a girl saying she's ugly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but May's pretty. She's not ugly. And I don't know who'd want to love her, but who is this girl she's comparing herself with? Brianna? No way. Brianna has the beauty of a six-year old. So how is that song related to her exactly? It would be impossible if she sang that song so many times and not being able to relate to it. Just impossible. Thinking it would be better if I heard it from the girl herself, I walked towards the kitchen.

May's POV

"That Drew, not knowing true talent when he sees it. Hmph. I'll just sing here in the kitchen, where my cream puffs will appreciate me!" I muttered, opening the fridge to get my cream puff.

"I think I'm ugly, and nobody wants to love me, just like her I wanna be pretty, I wanna be pretty, don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty. I think I'm ugly, and nobody wants to love me , just like her I wanna be pretty, I wanna be pretty, don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly." I finished the chorus just in time to bite a little of my cream puff. After taking a bite, I searched through the fridge again for my iced coffee, singing the bridge.

"All alone, I'm all alone, all alone, I'm all alone, there is no such thing as warmth, there is no one by my side. All alone, I'm all alone, all alone, I'm all alone, I'm always alone, there's no such thing as warmth, next to my side, there's not even anyone to embrace me." I decided to end the song, sipping my coffee and sitting down to finish the rest of my cream puff.

Drew's POV

Okay, I didn't know that was what the bridge meant. Usually, May would sing in Korean, but I guess since I'm not there, she sang the English version. Though I don't know why. Does she really hate me that she can't even sing a song in English in front of my face? I decided to stand by the doorway of the kitchen, planning to listen to more of May's singing. It felt kinda nice listening to her sing. I stood there for five minutes, yet no song came out. Ten, still none. About fifteen minutes later, I sat down on the floor in hope of hearing her voice from a more comfortable position.

May's POV

"I wonder what Drew's up to?" I mutter as I throw the former cream puff wrapper and the empty can of coffee. 'Oh, I think my exit was a bit too rash. I should apologize.' I thought, then made my way to the doorway. Just as I was about to open the door, a slump figure appears in front of me. I scream, but luckily not loud enough to wake the being from its slumber. Then I recognize the green hair. Drew. I take a closer look, and realize that he looks so cute when he's asleep.

Drew's POV

I can't help shake the feeling that someone's watching me. I then realize I had fallen asleep. I open my eyes and find a brunette looking straight into my eyes, as if my eyes were some specimen you'd have to observe during Biology class. Then I notice her eyes. A pair of shiny sapphire eyes. I stare at them for what seemed forever until May poked my cheek.

"I'm sorry for a while ago. Really. I shouldn't have acted that way." May says, with full sincerity.

"It's okay May. I guess I really shouldn't have yelled at you for singing so loudly. It's not your fault you weren't blessed with a beautiful voice." I replied, and May seemed pissed at the last comment.

"Whatever. Now why are you here, sleeping by the doorway? Were you actually listening to me?"

"…"

"Aha! So you were!" I blushed. Hard. May seemed to notice and she blushed as well.

"May, I know this is kind of sudden, but…um…well…I think you're pretty. And err…I would want to love you…and…whoever that girl is, you're prettier than her and…I'm not lying when I say you're pretty." My face gets redder and redder for every other word. Suddenly, she kisses my cheek. And blushes right after.

"Um…thanks. I guess." She smiled shyly, and I gave a smirk in return.

"So…will you stop singing that song?" I asked her with a big smile.

"I don't have a reason to sing it now, don't I?" She laughs. "Yeah, I'll stop. Thanks to you." So I was right. She did relate to the song.

"Oh and May?"

"Yes Drew?

"You're not alone." She laughs at my cheesy statement and pulls me into a big hug.

~Years later~

Two kids were fighting over spring cleaning chores…

"Haruka! It's your turn to clean the attic!"

"No, it's your turn Shu!"

"Stop it you two! You can both clean the attic!" A very restless May tells her kids. "Just get the job done before your dad gets home, okay?"

"Yes mom." They say in unison and head towards the attic.

~Inside the attic~

"Whoa, old stuff. Haruka, did you bring the cleaning supplies?" Shu asks his twin sister.

"Nope. But we should get the things outta here first, dontcha think?" Haruka says, while her brother coughs as he wipes a layer of dust with his finger.

"Okay. First, we get the small stuff." Shu moves to the deeper portion of the attic, searching through boxes. "Hey Haruka! What's this?" He lifts a small cell phone-like device for Haruka to see.

"I don't know. Let's ask mom. Maybe she knows." They ran down to where their mother was, ignoring the rest of their spring cleaning chores.

"Mom! What's this? A dinosaur iPad?" Haruka asks, and her mother laughs then shakes her head.

"No. This was my iPod. I wonder if it still works…" May turned it on, and a familiar song burst through the tiny gadget.

"Oh, I remember this song." May says, singing along. "I think I'm ugly, and nobody wants to love me, just like her I wanna be pretty-

"May! Didn't I tell you never to sing that song again?" Drew walks in, all dirty from washing the car.

"Sorry, the kids found my iPod in the attic. I turned it on, and this was the song it played to." May turned off the iPod.

"Well then, get back to cleaning you two. You have a lot of cleaning to do. Get going now!" Drew says, and the twins run back to the attic to continue their chore.

"You know May, I'm really glad you stopped singing that song." Drew says then kisses May's cheek.

"Is my voice that bad?" May pouts, and Drew laughs.

"Not really. It's just that your singing lies. You ARE pretty." May blushes, and Drew laughs-again.

"Well then, I should get back to cleaning. And you should too." May gives him a quick peck on the lips and returns to her cleaning.

Okay, this was the longest one-shot I ever made! But it's kinda crappy, isn't it? Comments, Suggestions, Violent Reactions? Please review~


End file.
